inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GoldAsh
Archived Archived my talk page for the 2nd time. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bug I saw it~ To report it (Because I can't do anything about since every wiki has it and the wikia has to fix it) go here~: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Find an admin's talk page and leave a message~ After that, we can only wait (I think it will be fixed around next week) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can report it but not now~ I'm kinda busy now. If you want to report it, feel free to do it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Yup~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) You're signature isn't needed since it has a different way to post messages than on this wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stop Well if it bothers you then i guess i could resume my editing later. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well Hissatsu is singular, Most Episodes have more then one hissatsu so i felt that it was appropriate. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm good point but it still does imply that the Hissatu is singular. Like it is done in Hissatsu pages. It is written "User(s)" implying that there is more than one user. So this implies that there is more than one hissatsu. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu means Special Move. Hissatsus would mean Special Moves (i'm not sure if hissatsu is singular or plural). I just searched this on google translater. It can be wrong. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Position Hey~ I have contacted Khoi about it~ But I think you will get your position back~ Also, your blog is deleted~ It is Hissatsu and Keshin. There is no S at the end, we had it by some pages but Genda removed the S, so we are going with Hissatsu and Keshin~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Changed you back to chat mod~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ And thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Gold I was wondering if I could request for my own match. ' '''Raimon X Vs Secret Raimon. ' '''Because both have Raimon in name and I think Secret are strong so I was wondering if you can put my team against them. If you think I'm trying to make my team win which I would never ever do then you don't have to make this match I was just thinking both of the teams have Raimon in the name. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Gold I figured you would have already seen it and yer I guess because of the loss streak Secret has and the win streak I have (not braging) I guess it would be too one sided so ok then but now I'm super curious to find out who you put my team against. I would guess it to be a team which has had a strong win streak like mine but I don't remember the wins and losses because they are gone now but I'm sure you still have them on like a word doccument or something. Well I can't wait Gold every Round of yours is epic and worth the long comments :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Allan Swearing Hi Gold, just wanted to inform you that Allan was swearing on the chat again.. This time he was on his Matsukaze profile. If you want to know what he said then ask me. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 21:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Try? Yes I can always give another try. Wait I am coming in the chat 18:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: BMMM Hi! First of all, nice to meet 'ya! Unfortunately I don't have the game, so I can't check it. I'm just writing those which I know, so I don't know if it's also the other way around. But it is high likely that it is the other way around, like you said. Sorry that I couldn't help you :( But I'll look if I find more. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Hey~! Nice request! But it is already in my list of request xD But I'll use it soon! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 15:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Thanks Gold thats great. I was going to ask you later on but now I can I guess. The main problem I have is that I have no idea how you add that giant table that you've used for teams. I was thinking of doing the same thing but instead of Team Emblem, Team Name, User, Captain, Result. I was thinking of doing Character Picture, Team Roles, User, Result. Character Picture would mean every user would have a picture to represent themselves. Team Roles would mean who debate 1st, 2nd etc and at what time. User would mean obviously the name of the user. Result would have all of the results for the matches, example WDWD this would mean 2 wins and 2 draws. So if you can help me out with the table then that would help me a lot with G3. Thanks in advance Gold :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Gold!!!!!!!! I'm grateful that you would help me :-) Your right it would be a lot easier on the chat and I was just thinking do you have a Facebook account? Its just that FB is the number 1 chatting site, however if you don't then I can come onto the chat but only on sunday when I have some free time. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) IE Chrone stone do u know Yuki's requirements ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok sorry about that ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hey Ash, the new sub-roud, Round 1-B started... User blog:Fubuki風吹/Guess the characters! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Chat Right the tables. Sorry Gold I've just been busy with Nomination Game, G3 and other stuff. Lucky you I have a week off after next week but I can come on the chat either this saturday or next saturday or next friday. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yer I think your blog game has really taken off I mean the matches are so close and epic!!!!!!!!! Sure whenever I can I'll look for you in the chat and I'll come on. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) re:Mad Juggler Hello Gold........ I removed your pics of Mad Juggler because they were not showing the complete hissatsu, many a secnes of the hissatsu were skipped.... and as of quality, my pics are a little "blurry", but they are better (in my opinion) But still, if you feel that your pics are better and should be in the Mad Juggler's page, you can remove mine, I have no problem with that. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Heiba Yep, I'm dumb XD Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I shouldn't edit while I'm ill. XD I'll fix it. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shane's game I am actually interested in that blog game. But I wonder if I will have the time to participate. Since school will keep me busy a lot. Let me see how school works out in the first few days. The deadline is 15th right? Sorry for the late reply, I was travelling back to my country. 12:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Team Done it now :D Is my team going to participate in the next round? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 12:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahh okay, I'll wait! Hehe thanks! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 12:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Scuba mask Do u know where I can get the scuba mask for the player you need for American players like mark Kruger ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 12:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Gold, you won, again~!!!!! It WAS Kakeru. I really never thought someone would guess him, but you did and won! Congrats, and BTW you did a hat-trick (won three times in a row :O) Keep up the good work ^_^ Edit : Why are you a "little sad" (Just asking) ? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' That's sad to hear, Gold. My cat once died, I still remember her....... and BTW New sub-round's on the way! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re:12 Thanks! :'D But some of my achievement points came from Lucky Future Badge. Without them, I would have been in lower place than 12 XD. Hmmm, 1100 points seem a lot to me. I wonder if it is possible to cross you :P .*sigh* School from tomorrow. Let's see how much I can edit in school days.... Thanks again~ 12:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm thanks and good luck to you too. Hope you reach top five soon. Let's see, you need 2911 points to cross Adventure XD (Yes, I used a calculator). Hard Task, but not impossible. Being number one is impossible XD *Lord* 12:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Let me Back Dude Let me back pls. It was me yesterday let mr back in the chat pls. Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 16:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC)